A Media Gateway Controller (MGC) and a Media Gateway (MG) are two key components of a packet-based network in an architecture where the service function is separated from the bearing function. The MGC is responsible for the service control function, and the MG is responsible for the media bearing function. In this way, the service control plane is separated from the media bearer plane, network resources are shared sufficiently, device upgrade and service extension are simplified, and the costs of development and maintenance are slashed.
Under control of the MGC, the MG may interact with other devices such as User Agent (UA) representative of the user to distribute information to the user or collect information from the user.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds at least these problems in the prior art: In certain service scenarios, after the user sends information to the MG in a certain mode such as Dual Tone Multi-Frequency (DTMF) input, the information may be stored by the MG itself (for example, stored in the record file of the MG) when the information is reported by the MG to the MGC for processing. If the information includes sensitive contents, for example, the identity card number of the user or account number of the credit card of the user, the indiscriminate storage of the sensitive contents impairs information security seriously.